High King's Fire
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: It took his wife to prevent the High King's fire from burning too hot for diplomacy. A Lion and Flower oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: It took his wife to prevent the High King's fire from burning too hot for diplomacy. A Lion and Flower oneshot.

A/N: This story was requested by WillowDryad as part of the five story challenge she issued to me and is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe. This story is based on challenge v - King, Peter, Anger. Enjoy!

**High King's Fire**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

Of all the trials I had endured in the past twelve years, they were nothing to the one I currently forced myself to sit through. No, in truth, it was only the light pressure of Thalia's hand on my shoulder that kept me from leaping out of my seat. I narrowed my eyes at the weasel of a man, Parreth was his name, then turned to King Nirreth. His Majesty avoided meeting my gaze.

Parreth continued his snide drivel, "Of course, the High King must understand Terebinthia's concern in this matter. For His Majesty has been wed to the woman for four years now and still there is no heir to His Majesty's throne. What should happen to Narnia and how can Terebinthia rightly continue in alliance with her if, Lion forbid of course, His Majesty the High King should perish before an heir is born or His Majesty's Royal Siblings should be killed with His Majesty? We could not be expected to treat with a," there was a long pause that made me clench Rhindon's hilt before he concluded, "consort." The amount of derision, of insinuation he had shoved into a title meant to honor my precious Flower made my blood boil.

I leaned forward slightly, allowing my gaze to harden. "While We cannot see how Our affairs and wills are of any direct concern to Terebinthia at this time, We will assure you, Lord Parreth, that We and Our Royal Siblings have sufficiently arranged for appropriate and most suitable regents. However," oh how I enjoyed watching the smug little smirk slide off his narrow face as he finally seemed to register my anger as I bit out my next words, "if you ever insult or demean Our Lady Wife again, you will sore regret it. The Princess Consort is Our wife, she is Our High Queen no matter her official title, and you will always address her with the utmost respect in Our presence and hers. When Aslan chooses to bless Us with children is in His paws. Our Lady Wife's worth does not rest solely in whether We have an heir immediately or many years from now. Her worth should be obvious even to such connivers as you, Lord Parreth. If you do not see it, you cannot see past the end of your nose."

I barely stopped myself before I gave into the temptation to further express my displeasure. I was a King, a Knight, and a gentleman. Times like these I found being so a tad confining. Still, I had felt the slight tremor in Thalia's hand when Parreth first shocked us by questioning why she hadn't had a child yet. It had hurt her. I _knew_ it had hurt her. Pressing my lips into a thin line, I rose with a studied carefulness, my hand still resting on Rhindon's hilt. I knew Edmund and Susan would likely disapprove but still I could not keep myself from adding, "And Lord Parreth, if for some reason you choose to ignore Our words on this matter and insult Our Lady Wife again, We should be most pleased to oblige your request for a duel."

Thalia placed her hand against my left elbow (she knew better than to jostle my sword arm) and I took a deep breath, allowing her presence to calm the fierce rage howling for Parreth's apology, one that left him bloodied would be perfectly acceptable too. His narrow face turned pale and then he groveled. "Offense was not intended, Your Majesty." I glared at him and he paled further. "Nor to you, Your Highness."

King Nirreth finally stirred himself. "Go home, Lord Parreth."

The weasel of a man glanced toward his king then he erred by giving Thalia a look full of malevolence before Sekhmet growled low in her throat from where she and my Tigers watched over the proceedings. He stumbled back a step then fled the room. I looked down at Thalia and, though she was paler than when we had first come to this audience, my brave Flower lifted her chin slightly and then a slight smile curved her lips. I was only somewhat appeased. King Nirreth shifted guiltily when we turned toward him. "We offer Our humblest of apologies for the insult rendered to Your Majesty, High King Peter, and to Your Highness, Princess Thalia. We did not know Lord Parreth would be so bold as to mention barrenness."

I clenched my jaw then released Rhindon so I could cover Thalia's hand as it still lay on my arm. I gave a curt nod. "We accept. However, We would caution you, King Nirreth, to ensure that Lord Parreth does not enter Our presence again. We will not allow another such insult to pass."

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

I gladly escorted Thalia from the place once we were able to take our leave. I was more than half-tempted to board the Splendor Hyaline and put Terebinthia far, _far_ behind us. But, Thalia was not the most enthusiastic about traveling in the ship. She enjoyed getting to see the different islands but my Flower was a Beech Nymph and not a Naiad or Nereid to enjoy being so isolated from the land. Every fair night I had to open all the portholes and windows so she could feel the breeze. Even then, she spent most nights huddled in my arms while she rested her bare feet in the box of soil (from the area around her own tree, which I had collected under Vidar's watchful glare) anchored next to the bed.

I turned away from the docks and led Thalia down the beach. Once we were away from the fishermen and other people who were making merry on the beach, I glanced back at our guards. "See that no one intrudes." The Tigers and Jaguar dipped their heads then positioned themselves around the area. I wrapped my arm around Thalia's waist, tugging her against my side, then led her down into the smaller, private cove we had discovered three nights ago. Hidden from prying eyes and ears, I stopped and pulled her into a true embrace, murmuring against her soft nut-brown locks. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry you had to listen to that venom."

Her entire body shuddered then I felt her light kisses against my neck and jaw. "It is all right, Peter."

I leaned back so I could see her eyes. There were unshed tears glistening in them. I kissed her, wishing I could erase even the momentary pain of Parreth's insinuations by wringing his neck. "You are the sweetest woman in all the worlds, Flower, and I most certainly do not deserve you." She gave a little laugh and I caressed her cheek. "It doesn't matter when we have children, Thalia, or even if we have children. You will always be more of a blessing than I deserve and my life has never been fuller than it's been these past four years with you by my side."

She blushed but the smile grew wider as her light green eyes suddenly sparkled. "I believe it is most fortunate I chose to accompany you today, Peter, else that despicable man would have found himself skewered."

I chuckled. "Aye, your presence was the only thing that kept me from causing a diplomatic incident with Terebinthia…and saved me from getting in trouble with Ed when we return home."

Thalia laughed then gasped when I undid the laces on the back of her dress. "Peter! What are you doing?"

"Well, I thought since we are here, we should go swimming for starters. As we did three nights ago…you seemed to enjoy that excursion very much."

Her blush bloomed again and she shook her head, but still she smiled. "It was delightful."

I grinned as I removed her delicate crown and set it on a boulder then set my own crown beside hers. I unbuckled Rhindon then shed my tunic and boots while Thalia stripped down to her shift. Taking her hand, I bowed formally then pressed a fervent kiss to her fingers. We raced hand in hand into the cool waters, laughing and splashing until Thalia swam up to me and pulled me close for a kiss that served to wash away the last lingering traces of anger and filled my veins with a different fire altogether.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and review! **


End file.
